


Never Ending Silence

by IceBlueRose



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: A mission gone wrong changes Sara's life forever.





	Never Ending Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this came from. It's just something that came to me and I had to write it. I've got vague ideas on how things happened but there's no plans to expand on this.

Leonard hates loud places. He can’t keep track of what’s going on as easily when it’s loud. He sighs in frustration when someone’s voice cuts through the silence and he rolls his eyes when they continue speaking for long periods of time.

It had been loud that night too.

Sara’s voice had teased him through the comms as they waited for the mark to show up. He’d complained about being bored and Sara had made it her mission to get him to crack a smile. She’d started rattling off the cheesiest pick-up lines that she had ever heard and when he’d finally given in and reluctantly smiled, her husky laugh had only made him smile wider.

They’d never seen him coming.

Sara’s gasp of surprise had had both Leonard and Mick moving towards the back while Ray and Kendra had started pushing their way off the dance floor.

By the time they’d gotten to where Sara had been standing, no one was there.

It had taken hours to find her.

When they had, Leonard had been sure that she was dead. The light blue dress that she’d been wearing was stiff and dark with her blood and he’d stared for a few moments, remembering the way she’d winked at him when he’d smirked at the color of her dress.

But it had been the way her neck was ripped open that had made him stop. It had been Stein’s quiet horror and Jax’s gagging that had gotten him moving. He didn’t remember shoving his cold gun in to Rip’s hands but he remembered the way Sara had finally moved, her eyes opening at the first touch of his hand.

Gideon had healed what she could, stating that it was only the way Sara had lain that had slowed down the bleeding and kept her alive long enough for them to find her.

There had been a drug in Sara’s system that kept her from being fully healed, something that Rip had never heard of before and therefore had no antidote for.

Ray and Stein had worked to find something, anything, that would reverse the effects of the drug. Nothing had worked. 

Leonard watched as Sara entered a few coordinates in to the system. He let out a breath when he leaned back in his seat and stretched out his legs. At the sound, Sara looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. Lips lifting slightly, he shook his head and she flashed a smile at him before getting back to work.

Leonard hates loud places. He sighs in frustration when someone’s voice cuts through the silence and he rolls his eyes when they continue speaking for long periods of time.

He’d give anything to hear Sara’s voice again.


End file.
